The Power of Wind
by FlawlessAngel08
Summary: Crystal stuggles to realise her powers and meet the one and only TeenTitans.She goes to extrodinary lenghts to find out whom she is and where she came from.- TT are more involved in later chapters. R
1. The Escape

The power of wind

Ten cold months have passed since the day she was captured, on night of the first full moon. They came in and they trapped her in the room. They said there was something wrong, with her, something terribly wrong...

* * *

"Let me out! I'm not crazy I promise!" the half starved teenager pleaded as she spun around the room looking for an escape. The walls were painted white showing all the dirt and filth that lay upon it almost as if it were stuck on with super glue. There was a tiny window across the room that leaked sunlight but it was barely reachable because of the steel bars in front. The maroon coloured door that could have been used for escape was locked shut. She knew it was impossible but still found the hope to keep trying. She scanned the walls for any holes but only found only ones that mice could venture through. Still she tried harder and eventually came upon a loose floor board and pried it up. The door seemed easy enough to break so she took a swing at it; Swish, T_hwack._ "Hey someone's trying to escape!" Two guards rushed in and put her in straps. "I think she just had another mental breakdown, poor kid" one said as they walked out securing the door.

Before Crystal was forced inside a psychiatric ward, she lived in a small town called Riverton but was all herself since her parents died from a horrible accident. But Crystal didn't want to be a slave to mean Aunt Miriam so she ran away. How did she get into this predicament? Well, this teen has what you would call a special ability (not that it had got her very far) and wanted the whole world to know, but they took that as a sign of being crazy, and the treatment –mental hospital.

As a kid Crystal always knew she was special. She loved being outside so she could feel the wind through her hair and watch the clouds gently float across the sky. She loved rainbow coloured flying kites dancing in the air so much she would even fly them in a storm. The young child would tell her mother with great excitement that she had super powers only to be told that "having an imagination is great but in fact fairytales and comics aren't real".

When she had discovered her powers she knew she was adopted. Crystal was somewhat upset with her parents for never telling her and dreamed about how different her life would be if she wasn't. Her family would fight crime together and take down evil villains like in comic books and TV shows. They would live in a beautiful mansion with roses, lilies, and daffodils blooming in their wonderful garden. It would be perfect. They would be celebrities and heroes, everyone would applause them when they came through the town in an expensive silver porch.

"_Maybe I am crazy; I am talking to myself after all_, she wept. _Maybe this is all a dream and I'm not special ,maybe I have schizophrenia and everything I've felt, heard, saw is a big lie_" She clutched onto the sapphire incrusted necklace given to her by her grandmother and held it close as if it were some sort of security blanket. A small gust of wind flew by. She felt the cooling breeze flow through her fingertips somehow showing her that she was wrong. It skipped through the air in a dance, twirling and twisting through the air. Autumn leaves outside picked up and took flight. She spun around and around like a hurricane carrying the dust and dirt off the ground. "_It is real_" she said with relief and excitement as she fell to the ground.

"There's nothing abnormal about me, you believe me right? I talk, walk and eat the same way as every one else does so why am I here? Didn't do anything! So why anybody won't let me out!" Crystal knew she had to get out somehow. Outraged her brilliant blue eyes started to glow with immense power. "Let me out" she screamed blowing the door right off its hinges. The roof was torn of the house as the building was smashed to pieces by the tremendous tornado that came from inside her. Panicked voices could be heard in the background shouting "tornado! Everybody run!" The huge current of wind blew everyone into its eye. Crystal too was dragged in. She tried to stop the raging beast but she couldn't. Come on focus! She said to herself. She spun around a dozen times a second, thrown and pulled by the mighty wind while trying to concentrate her energy.

"_Ok, Ok calm down you_ _can do this_" the girl whimpered like a lost puppy. Crystal folded her arms and crossed her legs in meditation. The whorl pool of wind stopped to a halt leaving her floating high in the air not noticing the chaos around her.

Homes were dismantled from as far as a mile away. Dead bodies lay face down on the pavement with bruises all over and blood dripping from ear to ear creating a swimming pool of blood. It would have looked like a scene off a serial killer movie if it weren't for the total destruction of houses, cars and trucks in the area. The sky became light and let the sun fall down on the site although it didn't not make this crime scene any less horrific. Everything fell silent as the city was evacuated in fear of another attack.

Crystal was finally freed of the ward that was her home for the past ten months. She looked around at the dismay she had caused and felt a touch of empathy for those poor people. That feeling was short lived because it was overcome by the joy of being liberated. "Finally out of here" she muttered to herself as she flew away into the distance.

After flying for hours on end the Teen stopped to rest at a sparkling, blue lake that a sphere of light rested on. She glanced at her reflection for the first time in ten months. Her brown hair was wild, messy and UN brushed. Her turquoise blue eyes looked tired and drowsy. The sun was harsh as it beaded down on her skin. It was boiling so she decided to take a dip in the cool, refreshing lake. The air was abundant with life as sparrows glided through the air in a sequence. She striped off her gown letting her skin soak in the gigantic puddle of water. The waters reflection showed what looked like a green animal coming towards her. "_What the_? She exclaimed turning around. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ape stood a few meters back and seemed awfully alarmed. "Wait I'm not a beast I'm a human see" the ape protested as he mutated back into his human form. A boy with green skin and the ability to change into different animals stared back at the young girl."AHHHHHH! Turn around! Turn around!" the boy obliged and Crystal dressed her self with incredible speed. "Do you come here to perve on people all the time? Or is it just my lucky day?" Crystal remarked. "Well, um I was actually um never mind, I am Beast Boy of the teen titans" He held out a hand proudly. "Who are the teen titans?" "Only the best crime fighting superheroes ever!" "Then how come I never heard of you?" "Um...?" Beast Boy scratched his head starting to answer, but was interrupted by a black haired girl with a dark expression on her face, "We are busy on a mission beast Boy, and you can perve on girls later." "But I... the boy wined while being dragged far away. "_What a weirdo!"_

* * *

"So Beast Boy who is this girl you were talking to? Is she your girlfriend?" Cyborg teased.

"Uh... yeah _sure_". So do all your girlfriends call you a pervert? Raven remarked in a sarcastic tone. "Humph" Beast Boy folded his arms and sank into the couch as the others laughed. "I bet you can't beat me at teken 5!" The green titan challenged, changing the subject. "You're on!" Cyborg accepted. "Yes! I won in your face, go Cyborg go Cyborg" he chanted in victory. "Danm! Verse you to an eating contest!"

They raced into the kitchen and stuffed their faces with chips, lolies, pies, ice-cream, tofu you name it until nothing was left but an old slice of pizza underneath the fridge. "First one to eat it wins!" They both reached for the stale food knocking each other out of the way. "Ugh I can't reach. Hey would you move out of the way for a sec?" "You just want it all to your self don't you?" Beast Boy turned into a mouse and slid under. "You wana play that way, fine" In response to his companions use of powers the robotic human blasted the fridge to bits. _Grrh! _The two teens fought over the pizza like a pack of wild dogs fighting over a piece of stake. "Typical" raven sighed wanting to be in a peaceful and quite place so she could meditate. It was normal for those two to be in constant competition with each other. Robin raced into the room wondering what the racquet was about. "What happened to the fridge??" he said glancing at Beast Boy". "Hey it wasn't my fault this time, honest" he stated trufuly, dropping the food in his mouth. Robin walked out shaking his head, obviously frustrated. "Aww come on!"" how come I always get blamed for everything?" "Because it's always you're fault" raven said in an annoyed tone as she levitated the brush and pan moving it towards him. "Better get started before I force you to." "Aww you're the one with telekinesis why can't you do it". Raven glared at Beast Boy threateningly, her eyes seeping with dark power. "Ok! I'll do it Jeez". Raven retreated back to her meditative state, until she was awoken by BB. "Come one Raven play volley ball with us please?" No" she answered with a firm face." Come out and have some fun". "Fine", Raven approached the net with a strange look on her face. Raven served a mighty blow but instead of hitting the ground she hit him. "Ow! Why did you do that for?" "You told me to have fun". "Oh ha-ha very funny, I should have known. Next time I'm not even going to ask."

* * *

Crystal awoke from a refreshing sleep to find her clothes totally soaked from the showers of rain that she slept though without noticing. "_Great I'm soaked, awesome-NOT! And with all the trees around me I didn't think to sleep under one. Good thinking (hits head), I must be a genius!"_ She lifted her self off the ground trying to find a place to dry off. Her stomach grumbled as it was empty because she had brought no food to eat and there was no food near by either. She flew all over the city looking for a job but no one would hirer her a) because she was too young and b) because she looked like a homeless person (which wasn't untrue). She flew miles across town managing to find a few bits and pieces of food that had been discarded and weren't entirely disgusting. She was living the hard life with no home and no money to go to but she was still hopeful that some one would take her in. Suddenly she remembered the other day when she met that weird green guy and what he had said about the so called Teen Titans. _"Maybe they can help me if they have powers too? Maybe I can stay there, at least for a while."_ Far away in the distance she could see a huge tower in the shape of a huge T. The Teen Titans tower lay ahead of her so she decided to pay them a visit. 


	2. Meet the Teen Titans

The Power of Wind chapter two: Meet the Teen Titans

She approached the huge Titans Tower that looked upon the mighty roaring sea and the lively township that it was built on. She flew over to the window because she didn't know where the door was (if there was a door).

Through the window she could see a boy with a red coloured mask that concealed his identity. He was blushing as he was holding the hand of a beautiful red head with emerald green eyes. They looked at each other adoringly. He gently touched her face as he softly muttered the words "Star I...I love you". She smiled, ginning ear to ear. Her face glowed with happiness; her smile lighting up the whole room. "I love you too" she said kissing him tenderly on the lips.

He stood there holding her in his arms until Crystal knocked on the glass window. They turned around surprised. Star fire rushed up to her.

"Hello new friend! What's you name? I'm Star Fire pleased to meet you. Where do you come from? What's you favourite colour?" the fiery red head talked continuously without pausing between sentences. Err ...I'm Crystal. Are you the teen titans? Yes we are new friend. We kick the buts. This is Robin he is our leader ... and he is also my boyfriend", she said looking flushed. "Nice to meet you Crystal. So what brings you here? Is there an evil super villain on the lose? Where is he? The Teen Titans are at your service.

"Well actually I have a power of my own. And I was wondering if I could join your team."

"We'll have to test you first, you know to see if you have what it takes." he said opening the window to let her in. "Wow" she said amazed as she walked through the Titans Tower for the first time. It was the biggest place she had been in and as far as she could tell it was the biggest in Jump city.

"Guys meet Crystal", robin said introducing her to everyone. "This is Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy" "Hi", she said shyly, glancing across the room at them." welcome to the Teen titans headquarters", Cyborg acknowledged her holding out a hand. "Hey you're that girl from the other day! Did you come to find me? I know you like me." "I guess someone has to" Raven seemed to appear from no where. "Hey what's that suppose to mean?" "Nothing", the dark, seemingly emotionless girl crossed her arms.

"Um actually I have powers too. I can move the wind," she said using he powers to blow the green titan right off his seat. "Aww!" He got up and gave her frown, not liking being picked on. "Can you do this", Raven replied lifting Beast boy off the ground. The dark girl wore a cape and a navy blue leotard with a belt attached. She seemed pleased when she toyed with him. "I could but I'm afraid I might pull the tower apart", Crystal said coyly, trying to have the upper hand on raven as if she were playing a game.

"Oh I never asked, she said speaking to Beast Boy "why is your skin green? Are you an alien? Do aliens exist? She questioned" "He got bitten by green money" "Why was the monkey green? Was it an alien?" Crystal asked confused.

"I'm an alien, Raven said irately. "You're an alien! This is a joke right? You guys are playing a trick on me aren't you? She said naively, not knowing the truth.

"There are other worlds out there other than our Earth, Star Fire stated. As well as different planets there are also different races. I come from the planet of Tamaran where I was to be a Tamaran princess. My sister wanted to take over Tamaran, when she escaped from prison and she would have me marry a slorg to do so. Although I had defeated her and assumed by title I stood down from that honour to stay on earth with my friends.

In some way we are all aliens to one another. We all have different ways of life but our hearts love in the same way as yours.

"Oh", she said bewildered. I didn't know. I thought earth was the only planet that was lived on. I was always taught that aliens didn't exist as I was told that humans could not have powers. I was adopted; I don't know where I came from. I wish I did no though."

"Maybe you could show me around Tamaran sometime. It would be amazing to see life out side of earth. I imagine the sky is beautiful out there"

"Oh it's exquisite; I would love for you to see it. I have not visited in a while, being a Teen Titan was always busy. Went on our first holiday in Tokyo about a year ago." She sighed at the thought of the first time she had kissed Robin (not including when they first met). It was there that they had become an official couple. She smiled at the thought and looked across at her boyfriend who was also glowing.

"Do you have any food?"" You bet we do" Cyborg the teen that was half machine and half man replied. "Whoa you're fast", he said as he saw her chomping down on food faster than a cheetah can run. "You wouldn't be interested in an eating contest would you?" "If you don't mind me beating you" she teased. "Oww my stomach", Crystal groaned, her stomach bloated. "I can't eat anymore, you win" "Yes! Cyborg's the champion! I rule!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're up for this?" the masked leader asked. "I think so." She breathed in and out heavily, half excited and half worried she may not make it. Crystal lifted herself up high above the ground though still very tired and hungry. 

She flew through the obstacle course like lightning though causing a fair bit of damage along the way. She didn't want to use the full extent of her powers in fear that something bad would happen. For a moment she lost control and a tornado rose spinning around with immense speed knocking down anything and everything in its path. The walls came crashing down; the plants were yanked out of the ground from the huge strain caused by the whirlwind of air. It was coming toward the titans and they knew they had to stop it.

"Breathe just breathe", she manage to stop it just before the last obstacle. She felt dizzy and moved as if she had a hang over from the night before. "We should shut it down".

Before they could turn the course off, she was struck down by a laser and fell to the ground close by the finish line. The girl looked very light-headed and nauseous as she lay on the ground exhausted. "Are you ok?" voices that surrounded the collapsed teenager spoke with concern. "Think we were a little rough on her."

* * *

"Aww" she awoke in a bed, her muscles aching. She looked around wondering what had happened. "How did I...?" "You collapsed are you ok?" "I'm fine thanks" "Just really tired, and hungry." "Sorry I guess I lost control for a minute there" "maybe you can teach me how to control them? And then I can join you and become a Teen Titan?" 

"So can I join you?"

They left the room to discuss the issue. "Remember Terra? She couldn't control her powers so she decided to work for Slade. For all we know she's working for him right now. Terra betrayed us.

She could be just like Terra. Do you want that to happen again? We don't know her. We can't trust her. I feel like she's hiding something from us.

Robin nodded in agreement with Raven "I'm sorry we know nothing about her, it's too risky. "Terra was mind controlled by slade! He tricked her! She only wanted to control her powers! She didn't know any better! Beast Boy shouted angrily at Raven

"Friends do not fight .Terra was a friend though she did betray us she fought for us in the end. The old Terra disappeared when she was turned to stone. She cannot remember anything now she is gone forever and I think it would do us well to honour her memory." , Star fire broke up the fight , like she had done so many times before.

* * *

"Crystal I'm sorry but you can't join us. You can't control your powers. It's too risky." Just as she felt warmly toward the titans she was stripped away form them. But she was okay with it because she knew that someday she would be a titian. She would gradually build up her powers, learn how to control them and then she meet them once more and prove to them that she was worthy of being a Teen Titan. 

For now she would look else where for the kindness of a stranger to help her, to give her a job for food and clothes. She would find a mentor to help her train and villains to fight. There would be people to save and maybe she would find where she came from. Where her parents still alive? Was she an alien herself? Did she live on some strange planet?

So many questions were still left unanswered. She took this as an opportunity to find out who she really is and to find the missing part of her that she longed for.


End file.
